


Warm me up

by Paper_Panda



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dom Arthur Morgan, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Red Dead Redemption, Jealous Arthur Morgan, Protective Arthur Morgan, RDR2, Smut, Top Arthur Morgan, Video Game: Red Dead Redemption 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: You travel in mountains with the gang. During stop, you got pretty intimate with your boyfriend, Arthur.





	Warm me up

The weather in the mountains was terrible.

It was snowing so heavily that it created a thick curtain that made it impossible to look through.

You were lucky, gang stopped in some old mine town. 

You even got your own little cabin, it wasn't perfect. The place was old but there was a fire in the fireplace.

You were sitting on a little cot, wrapped tightly in fur but the most important, you were sitting between your man's legs.

Arthur was currently busy, writing something in his journal.

"I like your consternation during noting things down," you whispered quietly, wrapping fur tightly around your figure. "Aren't you cold? I can make you a mug of coffee," you offered softly.

Arthur hummed turning his attention to you.  
"Did you said something darlin'? Sorry, I was away with my thoughts," he said softly and put journal away before wrapping arm around you.

"Coffee?," you asked again, smiling at him.  
You rolled a bit so you were kneeling between his legs. You rested head on his knee, eyes on him.

Arthur shook his head and pulled you into a hug.  
"Nah, you are warm enough. You and your fur,” he smiled, nuzzling to you.

"Me and my fur, hehe, that's cute of you," you grabbed man's palm. "Ough! Your hands are completely cold! I think I know how to warm you up..."

"They ain't that cold darling,” he said looking at you. "Hoe to warm me up?" Arthur asked.

You knelt between his legs, slowly slipping fur off your shoulders. It turned out that you weren't wearing anything beneath it.

Arthur blinked shocked.  
"And later hear from you that you are sick. Crazy woman," man sighed and took you into his arms.

You placed a kiss to his jaw, then to cheek and briefly to lips.  
After that, you kissed his jawline again and then you moved to his pulse point on his neck, laying casually between his legs.

He muttered deeply, looking at you.  
"Y/N, what are you doing? What if others will hear?," Arthur gasped at the feeling of your lips

Your fingers were trailed against his muscular chest as you were slowly sucking his pulse point.  
"Shut up," you purred.

Arthur blinked and nodded slowly, giving himself completely to you.

You smiled at him and started to kiss down along his chest, playing with waistband of his pants.  
"Such a handsome man of you, Mr Morgan. All the muscles craved perfectly," you praised, getting lower and lower, along his happy trail.

"What a silly things you are saying…," Arthur blushed at your praises and those words for sure made him hard.  
He let out a sigh and rolled his hips softly, feeling how uncomfortable his pants became

You licked his stomach, smiling at him. You loved to tease that man, he looked like a bad guy yet deep inside he's just a soft bear. You unzipped his fly and tugged on his pants to pull them down.

Arthur growled as his hips bucked. He smiled and helped you with his pants.  
"Dirty girl."

"I can get even dirtier if you want," you looked at his soft cock and smiled. "What a beautiful view."  
You wrapped palm around it and pumped few times, then you slipped him into mouth.

Arthur gasped at the feeling of your lips around his cock.  
"Jesus, Y/N," he growled as his cold rough hand moved through your hair to your nape.

You hummed around him, slowly sucking every inch of his shaft.  
Bobbing head faster and faster you were keeping control over him. Your eyes still on Arthur's face.

Arthur relaxed and leaned back, watching you  
Hand that was placed on your nape now forced to deepen your moves.

You pulled him out of your lips only to suck the tip. Then you spat in him. Meantime your hand traveled between your legs to rub your already wet clit.

"We ain’t gonna play like that sweetheart," Arthur smiled and pulled you up.  
He wrapped one arm around your waist and other moved to rub your wet clit. "Now I’m gonna tease you," Arthur purred into your ear.

Your body twitched at his touch, a wave of pleasure spilled over it.  
"God...," you whispered, sucking on your lip.

"Nah, only your Arthur," he kissed your lips deeply as two of his colossal fingers slipped into you and started moving. They moved out slowly only so he could push the roughly in.

"Oh my God...," you became a moaning mess in his arms, head rolled back, legs spread a bit for him. Your core was already sensitive enough and it was driving you crazy.

"Now, time for something else, sweetheart,” Artur purred, kissing your cheek.

He removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with the tip of his cock. He moved it along your pussy's lips to coat himself in your wetness.  
Arthur pulled you into a kiss before pushing himself slowly into you.

"Fuck...," you whispered briefly but as soon as he pushed himself in your pussy, you let out a loud lovingly moan. "Oh... Right there..."  
The feeling of having you man in was oh so magnificent. You spread legs wider for him, rubbing your clit.

Arthur moved you on your back to reach even deeper into you. He made sure to hit your g-spot.  
"C'mon, sweetheart, moan for me."

"Arthur!," his name rolled over your lips, "Harder! Fuck me, cowboy. Show me what you got!"  
Your hand moved to his buttock where you spanked him.

Arthur grabbed your hand and moved them over your head. He held them there with his firm grip, fucking you even harder.

"Yes! Yes!," you were screaming.  
His huge features above you, dominating you so easily made you even wetter. You loved him taking over control.

He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you even closer, panting against your shoulder.  
"Fuck, Y/N. You are so good to me. Your sweet tight pussy gonna make me cum soon," he growled.

You wrapped legs tightly around his wide hips, deepening his thrusts.  
"You like to fuck that pussy, don't you? You like how that pussy squeezes your cock oh so nicely, don't you?"

"Yes, I love fucking your pussy and I love how it squeezes my cock," he grunted.

It didn't take him long to cum deep inside of you. The feeling of your soft, warm pussy around his shaft was too overwhelming.

Suddenly the door opened, letting cold wind inside. It was Micah.  
"Hey, Cowpoke! Time to move your ass! Dutch is...," he looked at both of you, soon a nasty smile appeared on his face. "So? That's why you got your own hut, guess screwing your whore wouldn't be so nice with others around."

Arthur pulled you closer trying to shield you from this rat's eyes.  
"Get lost, Micah. Tell Dutch I will come soon."

Other man nodded, smile never left his lips.  
"It was nice seeing ya, Y/N," Micah winked at you and left.

Arthur sighed and looked at you sadly.

A deep blush was covering your face when Micah simply opened your door. It was not that you weren't sure of yourself, it was rather an anger building inside of you.  
"Fucker," you snapped when Arthur slipped himself off you, leaving you empty.

"These are too gently words to describe him."

Arthur sighed looking down on you.  
"Ah... Dutch can wait. Relax, darlin'," he purred and returned to you.  
Arthur settled between your legs before moving them on his shoulder. "I am so sorry, darlin'," he hummed quietly before burring his face in your cunt.

With loud whimpered you rolled head back on the pillow. Within second the excitement was built again.  
"Mr. Morgan...," your hands were slipped into his fluffy hair.  
The feeling of his beard scratching your soft thighs was breathtaking.

"Yes, Mrs. Morgan?," he purred before wrapping his lips around your clit.  
Two of his fingers slowly slipped inside of you, he made sure to reach as deep as it was possible before moving out.

Within next moment you were a moaning mess.  
Rolling your hips, moaning his name, your core was wet and sensitive enough to get you over the edge.  
"Arthur, I'll fucking cum! Fucking right there, suck that cunt!," you held his head as you bucked hips to him.

"Good," man smiled against you and happily fulfilled your wish, adding the third finger to fuck you even better.

"FUCCCK!," you screamed as your release took control over you.  
Your walls clenched rhythmically around his fingers.  
Your body trembled and you forced him to get closer to you so you could kiss his lips, tasting yourself on it.

He kissed you back, gently removing his fingers.  
"Such a good girl," Arthur purred against your lips.

You spanked his butt.  
"Better go to meet Dutch."

Arthur laughed and kissed your forehead.  
"And you dress up. I know that now you are hot like iron but please. You will get sick."

He quickly sucked his finger and got ready to leave, he gave you one last kiss before he went outside.

A few days later gang decided to move.  
You were sitting on one horse with Arthur, his arm tightly wrapped around you.

You coughed as shiver ran along your body.  
"Is it just me or temperature is getting lower? I'm freezing."

"It should go up, actually,” Arthur took off his glove and put his now bare hand on your forehead. He sighed deeply when he felt hot you were.

"Great. Just great. Hold this for me," bearded man handled you the reins.

When you took them, he started to move behind you. Suddenly his thick blue coat was placed on your shoulders.  
"I don't need it now, anyway. No more sex in the mountains," Arthur summed up, taking reins back from you.


End file.
